1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to display control circuits, and particularly to a backlight control circuit which can automatically adjust an illumination intensity of a backlight source of a portable electronic device according to environmental illumination intensity.
2. Description of Related Art
Many displays for portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA) include a backlight module for enhancing the visibility of information presented on the display. The illumination intensity of the backlight module is commonly set to be a moderate level to clearly display the information. However, when the environmental illumination intensity of the display is strong, the information of the display may be difficult to read; when the environmental illumination intensity of the display is weak, it will be a waste of power if the backlight module still illuminates at a moderate level.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.